1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to messaging and personal information manager systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically updating the contact information of a personal information manager with distribution list information.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. The functionality of computers has also been enhanced by their ability to be interconnected through various network connections. The networking of computers has allowed computers to exchange data using server-client relationships.
Email is a common tool used to exchange data between computers and individuals. The ubiquitous nature of email has changed the way people communicate with one another. Many advancements have been made to make the use of email more convenient and reliable. For example, users are now able to access email via their mobile telephones, and many email providers have now incorporated various features, such as searching and organizing tools, into their email systems.
Contact lists are often compiled by users to provide quick access to contact information for a large number of potential recipients. When a message is created, a user can quickly select the intended recipients from the previously compiled contact list. Contact lists can also be used for making phone calls, sending SMS messages, instant messages (IMs), and the like. In order to add new information to a contact database, a user is typically required to manually submit the information, either via a telephone or computer interface. Consequently, valuable time can be wasted when a user is required to manually add new contact information.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.